Me! (Best of adventures of lady s version)
From opening number of the lady s live Taylor Swift I promise that you'll never find another like me 1: Taylor Swift I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh I know I never think before I jump And you're the kind of guy the ladies want (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) I know that I went psycho on the phone I never leave well enough alone And trouble's gonna follow where I go (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) Taylor Swift But one of these things is not like the others Like a rainbow with all of the colors Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Taylor Swift Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Baby, that's the fun of me Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e 2: Brendon Urie & Taylor Swift I know I tend to make it about me I know you never get just what you see But I will never bore you, baby (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) And when we had that fight out in the rain You ran after me and called my name I never wanna see you walk away (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie 'Cause one of these things is not like the others Livin' in winter, I am your summer Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie, Brendon urie Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Let me keep you company Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e 9 volt, Sophie Brendon Urie & Taylor Swift Hey, kids! Spelling is fun! Sophie: She’s Taylor Swift He’s Brendon Urie 9 volt: Welcome to the Adventures of lady s live, ladies and gentlemen Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3 I promise that you'll never find another like me Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" And you can't spell "awesome" without "me" I promise that you'll never find another like Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie Me-e-e (Yeah), ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (And I want ya, baby) I'm the only one of me (I'm the only one of me) Baby, that's the fun of me (Baby, that's the fun of me) Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (Oh) You're the only one of you (Oh) Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Brendon Urie, Taylor Swift & Both Girl, there ain't no I in "team" (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) But you know there is a "me" I'm the only one of me (Oh-oh) Baby, that's the fun of me (Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3 You can't spell "awesome" without "me" You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Sophie TAYLOR SWIFT AND BRENDON URIE!!